forhonorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
For Honor
For Honor ist ein von Ubisoft Montreal für PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC entwickeltes Third-Person-Action-Spiel. Es wurde auf der E3 2015 angekündigt und am 14. Februar 2017 veröffentlicht. Während nach der ersten Ankündigung nicht viel zu sehen war, wurde den Spielern auf der E3 2016 zusammen mit dem Veröffentlichungsdatum mehr Gameplay-Material gezeigt. Die Fraktionen, ursprünglich bekannt als The Legion, The Chosen und The Warborn, heißen jetzt Ritter, Samurai, and Wikinger. Das Spiel konnte über die offizielle Webseite vorbestellt werden und die Spieler konnten sich über ihre UPlay-Konten für die For Honor Beta anmelden. Das Spiel ist in einer Standard, Deluxe und Gold Edition erhältlich. Alle drei beinhalten 3 exklusive Rüstungsdesigns. Das Deluxe beinhaltet den Zugang zu den exklusiven Inhalten des ersten Tages und die Gold Edition beinhaltet diesen sowie den Zugang zum Season Pass. Die aktuellen Preise für alle verfügbaren Plattformen betragen 59,99 USD (Standard), 69,99 USD (Deluxe) und 99,99 USD (Gold). Collector Editions sind ebenfalls erhältlich. Auf der neuen For Honor Spieler Webseite kann man seine Spielerstatistiken anzeigen lassen und sein Emblem online bearbeiten. Spiel-Editionen *For Honor Standard Edition *For Honor Deluxe Edition - beinhaltet zusätzliche Inhalte *For Honor Gold Edition - beinhaltet zusätzliche Inhalte und Season Pass *For Honor Collector's Edition - exklusiv auf UPlay Store für XBox One, PS4 und PC **Gold Edition - beinhaltet zusätzliche Inhalte und Season Pass **Spiel-Soundtrack **Exclusive Lithography **3 Helmets representing factions - with a stand (full metal - actual size unknown) *For Honor Apollyon Edition - PS4 - exklusiv bei Gamestop **Gold Edition - beinhaltet zusätzliche Inhalte und Season Pass **14" Apollyon Statue - highly detailed accurate reproduction of the warlord Apollyon **Exclusive Apollyon Lithograph - Limited Edition **Origins Note - Discover more about Apollyon's past **Premium Collector's Edition Packaging For Honor Gameplay For Honor ist ein Third-Person-Nahkampfspiel, das Geschwindigkeit, Strategie und Teamplay im Mehrspieler-Modus mit Nahkampf aus der Nähe kombiniert. Erlebe das Chaos, die Wut und die Brutalität des Kampfes, wenn man als brutale Wikinger, tödliche Ritter und kaltblütige Samurai eine blutige Spur des Gemetzels hinterlässt. Mit dem innovativen "Art of Battle"-System kann man die Kraft jedes Schlags, die Stärke jedes Aufpralls und das Gewicht der Waffe in der Hand spüren. Es soll ein Gefühl des Duells vermitteln, ohne die Zugänglichkeit und Einfachheit zu beeinträchtigen. Das System wurde mit Motion Capture von echten Kampfsportlern und professionellen Stuntmännern gebaut, um den Kämpfen einen Realismus zu verleihen, der sonst nicht möglich wäre. Spieler können leicht zwischen drei verschiedenen Stellungen wechseln, um einen Angriff zu blockieren oder einen Feind zu schlagen. Den Feind genau beobachten, um zu sehen, zu welcher Haltung er wechselt, ist der Schlüssel zur Verteidigung und zum Angriff. Dies gibt den Spielern die Möglichkeit, ihren nächsten Zug und idealerweise auch die nächsten zu planen. Die Spieler können ihre Haltung auch in der Mitte des Schwungs und in der Finte ändern, um die Gegner dazu zu bringen, ihre Wache zu verschieben. In For Honor gibt es mittlerweile vier spielbare Fraktionen, von denen jede die Geschichte aus ihrer eigenen Sicht präsentiert. Der For Honor Story-Kampagnenmodus kann alleine oder im 2-Spieler-Koop-Modus gespielt werden. Die Spieler werden mit den anderen Fraktionen in den Krieg gestoßen. Es gibt auch einen kompetitiven Multiplayer-Online-Modus, in dem die Spieler gegeneinander antreten können. Heldenklassen Jede der vier Fraktionen hat ihre eigenen Helden mit mehreren spielbaren Helden pro Fraktion. Jeder der Helden hat seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, Waffen, Rüstungen und Kampfstile und ist in einen von vier Typen unterteilt. Es gibt: *Stoßtrupp - Dies sind ausgewogene Helden mit guten Angriffs- und Verteidigungsfähigkeiten. Sie haben auch eine große Vielseitigkeit. *Meuchler - Dieser Helden-Typ ist schnell und tödlich. Sie haben gute Offensivfähigkeiten und sind eine gute Wahl für Zweikämpfe. *Schwer - Diese Helden haben die höchste Schadensresistenz, aber ihre Angriffe sind langsamer als die der anderen Typen, obwohl sie immer noch tödlich sind. Sie werden am besten verwendet, um einen Eroberungspunkt zu verteidigen und KI-Feinde auszurotten. *Hybriden - Hybride sind eine Mischung aus den anderen drei Typen, was es aufgrund ihrer einzigartigen Taktik etwas schwieriger macht, sie zu meistern, aber sie sind nicht weniger effektiv, wenn es um das Töten von Gegnern geht. Helden Zur Veröffentlichung des Spiels gab es nur drei Fraktionen und pro Fraktion nur vier spielbare Helden. Hier sind die ursprünglichen Fraktionen mit ihren Heldentypen aufgeführt: Wikinger *Plünderer - Stoßtrupp *Berserker - Meuchler *Kriegsfürst - Schwer *Walküre - Hybrid Ritter *Wächter - Stoßtrupp *Friedenshüterin - Meuchler *Eroberer - Schwer *Gesetzesbringer - Hybrid Samurai *Kensei - Stoßtrupp *Orochi - Meuchler *Shugoki - Schwer *Nobushi - Hybrid Spielmodi Hauptartikel: Modi Derzeit sind in For Honor zwei Hauptspielmodi verfügbar: die Einzelspieler-Kampagne und Multiplayer-PvP, bei dem es wiederum mehrere verschiedene Modi gibt. Der detaillierte Fortschritt von For Honor ist für jeden Helden einzigartig, mit ausgewählten Elementen, die für alle PvE- und PvP-Spielmodi gelten. Am Ende jedes Multiplayer-Matches und jeder Kampagnenmission erhalten die Spieler EP, die neue Kampffähigkeiten und neue visuelle Anpassungsoptionen freischalten. Sie haben auch die Möglichkeit, Rüstungs- und Waffenteile auf dem Schlachtfeld zu plündern. Mit bestimmten Statistiken kann jeder Spieler seine Ausrüstung an seinen Spielstil anpassen und gleichzeitig im Mehrspielermodus für Fairness und Ausgewogenheit sorgen. Kampagne Die Kampagne nimmt den Spieler mit auf eine Reise mit ihrer gewählten Fraktion (Spieler können alle drei durchspielen, wenn sie dies wünschen), die sie gegen andere in ihrer eigenen Fraktion oder gegen rivalisierende Fraktionen antreten lässt. In allen drei Kampagnen lernen die Spieler den Hauptgegner des Spiels kennen: Apollyon, die Anführerin der Schwarzenfels-Legion. Multiplayer Der Mehrspielermodus umfasst 5 verschiedene Arten von PVP-Spielmodi: *Herrschaft – ein 4-gegen-4-Modus. Zwei Teams kämpfen um die Kontrolle über das Schlachtfeld, indem sie Ziele erobern und feindliche Spieler ausschalten. Dieser Modus setzt Kommunikation, Teamwork und Können voraus. *Handgemenge – ein 2-gegen-2-Modus, in dem jedes Team aus zwei Spielern die beiden feindlichen Helden töten muss, um eine Runde zu gewinnen. Geschicklichkeit, Bewusstsein, Zusammenarbeit und die Fähigkeit, die Umwelt zum Vorteil des Spielers zu nutzen, sind Schlüsselkomponenten. *Duell – In diesem 1-gegen-1-Modus treten sich zwei Helden im Kampf bis zum Tod gegenüber. Geschicklichkeit ist natürlich im Duell von grundlegender Bedeutung, aber wie im Handgemenge-Spielmodus haben die Spieler die Möglichkeit, die Umgebung zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. *Vernichtung – In diesem 4-gegen-4-Modus gewinnt der letzte überlebende Spieler auf dem Schlachtfeld die Runde für sein Team. *Scharmützel – ein 4-gegen-4 Team-Death-Match-ähnlicher Modus. Kampffertigkeiten sind in diesem Modus von entscheidender Bedeutung, da Spieler Punkte für ihr Team erzielen, indem sie feindliche Helden töten. *Tribut *Sturm PC-Anforderungen Minimum: *OS – Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 (64-Bit-Versions) *CPU – Intel Core i3-550 | AMD Phenom II X4 955 oder gleichwertiges *GPU – NVIDIA GeForce GTX660/GTX750ti/GTX950/GTX1050 mit 2 GB VRAM oder mehr | AMD Radeon HD6970/HD7870/R9 270/R9 370/RX460 mit 2 GB VRAM oder mehr *RAM – 4GB *Netzwerk – Breitband-Internetverbindung *Speicherplatz – 40 GB verfügbarer Speicherplatz Empfohlen: *OS – Windows 7, Windows 8.1, Windows 10 (64-Bit-Versions) *CPU – Intel Core i5-2500K | AMD FX-6350 oder gleichwertiges *GPU – NVIDIA GeForce GTX680/GTX760/GTX970/GTX1060 mit 2 GB VRAM oder mehr | AMD Radeon R9 280X/R9 380/RX470 mit 2 GB VRAM oder mehr *RAM – 8GB *Netzwerk – Breitband-Internetverbindung *Speicherplatz – 40 GB verfügbarer Speicherplatz Galerie MSO025 Harrowgate Watchful Viking Overcast v3 208408.jpg Harrowgate Samurais attack Warden 208403.jpg Harrowgate samurai triumph.jpg Harrowgate Fight at the gate.jpg Harrowgate Catapult strike v2.jpg Forhonor-media-announce trailer 1.jpg ForHonor og 1200x630.jpg Videos For_Honor_Story_Panel_Ft._Jason_Vandenberghe_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Gameplay_4v4_Dominion_Mode_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Livestream_Hands-on_Gameplay_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Gameplay_Walkthough_Viking_Campaign_Mission_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Trailer_Story_Campaign_Cinematic_(4K)_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Multiplayer_Gameplay_Trailer_1_-_E3_2015_US For_Honor_World_Premiere_Trailer_-_E3_2015_US FOR_HONOR_-_2015_Producer_Highlights FOR_HONOR_Making-of_Announcement_Trailer_US For_Honor_–_Jason_Vandenberghe_E3_Interview_at_the_Uplay_Lounge Referenzen en:For Honor es:For Honor fr:For Honor ja:For Honor（フォーオナー） ru:For Honor Kategorie:Gameplay